Cold Comfort
by Cleo the Muse
Summary: Written for the Little Black Dresses ficathon at LJ. Prompts included fever, a massive amount of pillows, cold/flu medicine, and Air Force sweats. Sappy Cam/Daniel slash


**Cold Comfort** by Cleo the Muse  
Teens  
Slash (Cam/Daniel), Established Relationship, Smarm  
Episodes: Post-Shroud  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Written for the Little Black Dresses ficathon at LJ (so named because Daniel and Cam are the "little black dresses" of Stargate: they look good with anyone!). Prompts included fever, a massive amount of pillows, cold/flu medicine, and Air Force sweats.  
Status: Completed as of December 12, 2008

* * *

**Cold Comfort**

"No... do' wan'it."

Coming as it was from a blanket-covered heap of pillows, tissues, and Air Force-issue sweats, the protest wasn't very convincing. Furthermore, the congested-sounding complaint only emphasized the need for a dose of cold medicine, and Daniel Jackson was only too-happy to oblige. Pulling his sweater over his head and pitching it at the chair next to the dresser, Daniel walked into the master bath and picked up the bottle of cough syrup. Grabbing a plastic dosage cup from the edge of the bathroom sink, he measured out a dose and returned to the bedroom.

"Open up," he ordered teasingly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No."

"Take the NyQuil or I'll hide all your Xbox controllers."

The threat worked like a charm, and a red-rimmed blue eye peered out from behind the covers. "NyQuil? Da stuff's gonna pud me oud," Cam griped, managing to put just the right amount of pout in his voice without whining.

"It's ten o'clock already," Daniel reminded him, "or twenty-two-hundred to you military types, which means it's time for all good Air Force colonels to be in bed asleep."

"Dell dat do Sam... bed she's still up an' aboud."

"Sam's not _sick_."

"'M nod--" A sneeze cut off the intended denial. "'Kay maybe I am."

Daniel grinned and pressed a kiss against his temple. "Take your medicine, Cam."

"Yes, Mom," Cam griped good-naturedly, but finally accepted the plastic cup. "Sdill can' figger ou' how I'm the only one who god sick."

Setting the medicine cup on the nightstand, Daniel scooted around until he was hip-to-hip and shoulder-to-shoulder with his adorable pilot. "Teal'c takes tretonin to boost his immune system to almost where it was before he lost his symbiote, Sam and Vala both have better immune systems thanks to the symbiotes they once hosted, and I... well, I haven't gotten sick since Merlin."

"Ha! I knew he lef' some good stuff behind."

Daniel grinned. "Besides my increased stamina?"

Even slightly feverish, rumpled, and miserable, Cam managed a lecherous grin at the thought. "Hell, yeah! Da nighd after we god you back... Say, wanna--"

"NyQuil-flavored kisses? No thanks," Daniel sighed, removing Cam's hand from where it was making his groin very happy. Kissing his lover's fingers, Daniel placed one of the wireless controllers in Cam's hand instead.

For the next half hour, he suffered through getting his ass kicked up one side and down the other by a gleeful Cam, who never did let it bother him that Master Chief was a Marine, not Air Force. Cam dropped off to sleep halfway through their third match, so Daniel shut off the game, turned off the lights, and crawled under the covers. Immediately, a heat-seeking Cam wrapped himself around him, snuffled sleepily against the side of his neck, and muttered, "Love ya, Sunshine."

"Love ya too, Cam," Daniel sighed, and tightened his arms around his peacefully slumbering lover.

***

"No... do' wan'it."

"C'mon... open up."

A red-rimmed blue eye peered out from behind the covers. "No... dis is your fault."

Cam chuckled and kissed Daniel on top of his sleep-rumpled head. "I'm sorry I gave you my cold. I guess we've proven Merlin _didn't_ leave you a stronger immune system."

Smiling ruefully, Daniel accepted the dose of cold medicine, then snuggled deeper under the covers. "Afder I ged bedder, we're gonna hafta do an experimen'."

"What kinda experiment?" Cam asked, spooning in behind his lover.

"We bedder make sure my enhanced stamina is sdill indact."

Cam chuckled. "Hell, yeah."

* * *

Author's Notes:  
That's all, folks :)


End file.
